


All of me

by Mauness



Series: Originally posted elsewhere ~ multiple fandoms [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Red Vines, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Mauness
Summary: A Niff one-shot. Based on All of me, by John Legend.Nick and Jeff are both obvious about the feelings of the other. Wes decides to help them out.





	All of me

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. 

'Hi, Jeff!' Nick said, with a bag full of red vines.  
'Red Vines!'  
Jeff stormed toward Nick and tackled him. He took a look at the Red Vines. 'I am glad that they still live.'  
'Thanks for the worry Jeff.'  
Jeff smiled. 'Anytime.'  
Wes walked towards them. 'Niff, get a room.' He sighed.   
'Jeff tackled me.'  
Nick and Wes looked at Jeff, before he run away while yelling 'You can't pin me down'.  
'I wonder what hit him?' Wes asked.   
'Red vines.'

_My head's underwater_  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 

'What do you see in him Nick?' Wes asked. 'He is way too crazy for you.'  
'He is not that crazy, and I am not normal either.' 

_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh 

'But what do you see in him?'   
'His strenght, his dancing,' Nick began. 'His eyes, even his imperfections, what he means to me, how he makes me feel, his hair, his-'  
'Okay. I get your point. Just tell him.'  
'I can't.'  
'Then you asked for it.'  
Nick wanted to ask what Wes meant by that, but Wes was already gone before he could ask the question. This couldn't end well.

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you 

Jeff walked toward the warbler hall and danced when he arrived in the room, while singing All of me. It was so true. Nick was his worst distraction and his rhythm and his reason to any kind of luck. If only he could tell him without ruining their friendship.   
Wes came in. Jeff stopped singing and dancing. 'Jeff,' Wes starded. 'Nick loves you.'  
'Don't fool me Montogori.'  
'I don't fool you.'

_My head's underwater_  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 

'Yeah sure, and I am not crazy? Do you really believe that?'  
Wes sighed. 'You are both stubborn. Just tell Nick.'  
'I can't.'  
David came walking in. 'And I am out,' Jeff said. 'Thanks for the little chat, Wes.'

_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you,oh  
Give me all of you 

'They are hopeless,' sighed Wes. 'Worse than Klaine.'  
David rolled his eyes. 'Relax Wes, they will come around.'  
'And we will help them. Yes David, we will.'

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

'I, Wes, called an emergency Warbler meeting because I needed to tell something to Nick and Jeff. Better known as Niff.'  
He got up and walked towards Nick and Jeff. They sat almost on each other, but neither one seemed to notice that. 'When I walked innocently in the school halls. I saw Jeff here laying on top of Nick. ''Jeff tackled me,'' Nick said and his soon to be boyfriend said that we couldn't pin him down and ran away afterwards. Then I asked Nick what he saw in Jeff, after a discussion about red vines, cause Jeff is crazy... stay quiet. Both of you. Nick started to defend Jeff and summed up qualities which I won't say to all of you. Then I run away and told Jeff. But he wouldnt believe me. So i had to do this. Cause the both of you are more hopeless than Klaine ever was and will be. Now kiss.'  
'Wesley!' Jeff said.  
He looked afraid at Nick. Nick smiled at him. 'Do you really like me?' He asked.   
Jeff nodded slowly, then Nick kissed Jeff.

_Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you 

It turned out that Nick was right. It didn't turn out well, it turned out perfect.

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohh_


End file.
